


VOLTRON DRABBLES/IDEAS (it’s all just klance)

by renten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Biting/Marking, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cecaelia!Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied Mpreg, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Knight Keith (Voltron), Knotting, M/M, Merperson Lance (Voltron), Multiple Orgasms, Octomer Keith (Voltron), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Power Bottom Lance (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), Quarantined Klance, Safeword Mentioned, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renten/pseuds/renten
Summary: Exactly what the title says...this is my first time writing anything fandom related.. MIND THE TAGS.I am @/UsagiYoongi on twitter and these are some of my curiouscat posts that I finally decided to post somewhere...it’s just a very public “somewhere” ...lmaoI hope you all enjoy the smut mixed with some fluffPS: the tags are subject to change





	1. Galra Keith and Human Lance

**Author's Note:**

> idk man...I still love klance..enjoy

First off, idk where this would fall in the vld timeline or if it would be a completely different au but

...Imagine this: Keith has just finished Galra puberty (he shoots up in height, buffs out a bit, and that includes his dick), and Lance is just mesmerized by the sheer handsomeness and beauty that is Keith. And now that Keith has embraced his galra-ness, he starts to see our pretty boy Lance in a different light. For some reason, Keith just feels attached to Lance (basically soulmates TM) and starts to acknowledge Lance a little more. Lance is “cute and pretty and handsome” and Keith starts to see more of HIM. Like how Lance flushes a bit when he laughs SUPER hard or how Lance will rock side to side when he gets nervous when speaking in front of a large crowd. Which Keith thinks is ironic, considering Lance radiates self-confidence. But anyway, Keith just WANTS Lance (body, mind, and soul) and Lance wants Keith (the same way) but cue mutual oblivious pining boys and a couple of instances where Jealous and (cute) possessive Keith tries to win the affection of our lovely Lance. Even though Keith doesn’t REALLY NEED to win JUST Lance’s heart cause Keith already has Lance as a whole.

 

....then they eventually fuck and Keith pounds into Lance with so much vigor that they actually break the bed and Lance moans like a bitch in heat cause Keith is BIG and hits all the right places. And Keith likes to mark Lance up EVERYWHERE, like his supple thighs and freckled chest and round little butt and since Keith has now shown more Galra traits, he also feels some primal urges...such as flipping Lance over into his stomach and biting Lance right on the back of his neck, drawing blood, and muttering “mine.” 

Which Lance responds with a gasp, moan, and a “yours.” Then, more moans and creaks and screams of ecstasy and everything fades to black and they lived happily ever after 

 

.....with their 2 kids cause who knew Galra can inseminate ANY species and ANY gender


	2. Some Tentacle Beach Sex

Just imagine: Keith’s tentacles are so long and big that they can completely surround and engulf Lance. 

Keith would caress ever part of Lance’s cute little human body. Caress his legs, cradle his head, squeeze his ass, and 

...a tentacle squirms between Lance’s legs. Lance squeaks (even though he’ll deny it later) but Keith likes it when Lance squirms and moans cause no matter how innocent Lance acts, Keith KNOWS he LOVES it. Keith even decides to use the tip of one of his tentacles to tickle the bottom of Lance’s feet because, even though Keith wants to plunge into every single one of Lance’s holes, he also just likes to make Lance happy. Keith wants Lance to enjoy being with him and enjoy EVERYTHING about his tentacles. 

And cue insecure Keith cause he’s worried that Lance will leave him one day for “a normal human lover, someone who can go on dates with you...watch movies with you...even just WALK on legs with you...” and Lance just looks at Keith and lunges at him. Hugging Keith like his life depends on it. 

He says, “I enjoy being with you. No matter what...I love you, Keith. Tentacles and all!” 

Keith looks at him and Lance looks back and they laugh. They both just feel so happy. 

 

.....then they fuck and Keith rips Lance’s swim trunks off and since his tentacles are self-lubricanting, he can just plunge 2 of his tentacles into Lance’s cute, pink asshole. Lance screams in ecstasy, and good thing they’re in a secluded area of the beach, cause one would think Lance was dying. But no, he’s just horny and Keith makes him feel AMAZING. Keith plunges his tongue into Lance’s mouth while also wrapping a tentacle around Lance’s dick and tightening it around the base. Lance squeals at the make shift cock ring and starts to moan EVEN LOADER. Keith chuckles and says, “you like that?” And Lance is so far gone he can barely respond. 

“A-ah y-ES! KEITH!” 

Keith uses his tentacles to ram into Lance’s prostate and squeezes his dick, denying his orgasm. “Oh no, you’re not coming. We have all night.” Keith kisses Lance’s forehead and Lance groans and screams again and the screen fades to black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention...these are all mini drabbles and IDEAS, so if anyone feels the urge or just wants to..feel free to use any of these ideas to write your own fic. I just ask that you credit me in some way if you use an idea or loosely base a fic off one of these mini posts. Thank you (o^^o)


	3. Former Blade Keith’s Stamina

So I saw @/beensfw ‘s tweet about Lance having to wear knee pads, when blowing Keith, cause Keith takes too long to come cause of the Blade’s training...and it’s so funny cause THAT WOULD TOTALLY HAPPEN 

...now my imagination is filled with Keith ACTUALLY BEING ABLE TO fuck Lance all night (with his increased stamina)

Meanwhile, Lance has already cum over 7 times, over the course of the night. He’s overstimulated and exhausted, but he wants to feel Keith come in him..

So he powers through. It’s morning now, the sun is peeking through the curtains, and Lance gives one last squeeze of his asshole...and Keith finally comes. 

Lance can finally rest, knowing, he FINALLY got Keith to come in him. Then of course, Keith does aftercare for him, even if he is also exhausted. Keith’s so happy that he was able to enjoy this experience with the former Red Paladin.

...but not before he uses a butt plug to keep all of that, well-deserved, cum in Lance.


	4. Day 8 - a short one

Keith denying Lance his orgasm(s) for a week straight.

They’re coming up on day 8 and Keith just pounds into Lance with so much vigor. 

Lance cums so hard he sees white stars, that light up behind his eyelids. The overstimulation and fast fucking is too much for him and he passes out. 

And since Keith is a good boyfriend(TM), he does aftercare for Lance and praises him when he wakes up. 

From there: it’s all fluffy, cuddly time after the hard kinky sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven’t noticed, yes some things are edited/changed to better fit the ao3 format. You can always check out the original posts on either twitter’s @/lancetini ‘s cc (curiouscat) or ...someone else’s cc 
> 
> ..whose? ..well I honestly can’t remember T_T ...but hey at least I saved these things to my phone! Lol


	5. Werewolf Keith and Merman Lance - Bathtub Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some werewolf and mermaid sex ... *sends tweet*

So some sex in a bathtub. However, Keith and Lance have to make sure that Lance’s tail doesn’t dry out. 

But —uh oh— Keith changes into his FULL werewolf-form, in the middle of knotting inside of Lance’s ...tail? 

...Idk what it’s called lol I really don’t want to call it a mermaid vagina but yeah...

Then, Lance BURSTS ......

....out laughing because Keith looks like a wet dog and Keith pouts. Cause “sexy-fun time” (as Lance weirdly describes it) is, currently, at a halt due to Lance’s (beautiful) laughter.

And as much as Keith loves Lance’s laugh... he starts to vigorously pound his knot into Lance again. So hard, in fact, that water sloshes out of the bathtub. They go at it for awhile until they both cum. They wait until Keith’s knot goes down, enough for him to pull out of Lance.

“This was fun!” Lance exclaims and giggles.

“Yeah, it was.” Keith looks at him with such warm fondness.

 

 

 

“You still look like a wet dog.”

“LANCE!”


	6. Virgin-Killer Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> much foreplay
> 
> Actually ...does this count as foreplay? 
> 
> ...Idk... enjoy

Lance is currently wearing a virgin-killer sweater. He bought it as a joke, to see Keith’s reaction. Keith’s always saying that Lance makes anything look good..and Lance doesn’t deny this. But he wants to /surprise/ Keith. Keith’s the type of boyfriend that just says things look good on Lance...without even fully looking at Lance while doing so. So even though Lance knows he’s cute...Lance doesn’t always believe him. He wants Keith to REALLY look at him and go, “wow..” 

Like one of those breathless “wow’s” that you see in the movies.

Lance walks out into the living room, of their shared apartment. “H-hey, babe! I have a surprise for you!”

Keith’s seated on the sofa. He looks up from his phone and stares.

“So? What d’you think?” Lance hopes he’s not too red in the face...he doesn’t want his red face to upstage the red of the sweater.

Keith stares for a moment longer and gets up from the couch. 

He’s walking towards Lance...

“K-Keith? W-WOAH!” 

...and picks Lance up like a sack of potatoes and takes him back into the bedroom. He throws him on the bed and (very bluntly) says, “Let me fuck you.” 

Lance is so in shock that he just answers with a “o-ok..” 

Keith quickly turns Lance onto his stomach and fucks him from behind. It’s done hard and fast, and Lance cums so quickly. He ruins the sweater.....lol 

......  
*Afterwards, while laying in bed*  
.......

“Dammit Keith! I wanted to return the sweater!”

“Not my fault you couldn’t hold off on cumming before I pulled it off of you.”

“Keith!”


	7. Once again, tentacle sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has oviposition in it and maybe what can constitute as a belly bulge kink..it’s like for a split second. 
> 
> But I know some people aren’t into that stuff...so THIS IS YOUR WARNING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Octomer Keith and human Lance ..again

Just imagine:

Lance getting so turned on when Keith tells him he wants to fill him up with his clutch. They plan it all out, Keith would carry Lance back to his cave and lay him down on his moss-made bed. 

Keith is, currently, in octomer heat. (Idk if it’s actually called that...lol) Anyway, Keith starts immediately thrusting all of his eggs into Lance. Both Lance and Keith had already prepared Lance earlier that day. 

Cause like I said, they both already planned this event out. 

Keith is thrusting small, medium, and large eggs into Lance. He’s trying to fit them all into Lance’s cute, tight hole. Keith just loves seeing Lance’s hole stretched around his ovipositor and seeing his stomach start to bulge, with the weight and sizes of the eggs, is such a turn on. The sight is pure ecstasy to Keith. 

At the moment, Lance is just a weeping, moaning mess of pleasure and screams whenever new eggs are laid in him. He orgasms when each egg passes into him and over his prostate. Not only are the eggs giving him pleasure, but Keith himself, is to. Whispering sweet words and praises to him and massaging his body with each of his tentacles. 

To Keith, Lance really is just a lump of pleasure and love for him. Since they both enjoyed it so much, and once Lance is completely full, they both just feel a wave of relief and sedation when it’s all over.

“Oh..Keith..that was amazing.”

“Yeah? You liked it?”

“Mhm”

“Great, I’m glad. Cause now is the fun part.”

“W-what ‘fun part’?”

“You../expelling/ the eggs.” *smirks*

“W-wha— eep! A-ah....AH!”


	8. Keith’s Voice and Lance’s Obedience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, bratty Lance is cute but...what about cute, obedient Lance? He’s so ready to please Keith, in bed, and in any way possible (of course consensually).

Keith is so proud of his Lance. He praises Lance while fucking him slowly and sensually. 

Lance’s hard-on is straining against his skinny jeans. Keith is using Lance’s praise kink against him by whispering sweet words into his ears. 

Lance wants to cum. So hard and so badly. In fact, he does almost cum from just hearing Keith talk. 

“It looks like we’ve found another kink of yours, Lancey. You love the sound of my voice, huh? I wonder if I could make you cum from my voice alone? ...Maybe we should test that theory.”

At that moment, Keith grabs the base of Lance’s cock. Lance let’s out an obscene moan.

“For tonight, you don’t get to come until I tell you to. You can hold it until I tell you, right? You can be a good boy for me, Lancey?” 

Lance groans again. Keith is squeezing his dick. Lance let’s out such a cute whine that it almost makes /Keith/ cum on the spot.

Lance’s own voice catches in his throat, when he answers Keith. “Y-es..YES KEITH I’LL BE GOOD!” Lance gasps. “I’ll be so good for you..”

Keith smirks, “Good boy. Now let’s continue...after all, we have all night.”


	9. Mark Me Up, My Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Lance loves being marked up during sex and Keith loves marking Lance in any way possible. Whether it be biting, licking, sucking, or cumming on or in Lance. Lance relishes in the feeling that he belongs to Keith. He knows that he is Keith’s and Keith is his. They love marking one another up as theirs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...hello! I’m not dead, as the people on twitter can attest to. (Follow me @/UsagiYoongi ...Lol) 
> 
> I’ve just been busy with college and it drains all of my creative juices...BUT, I wanted to write something for Keith’s birthday...since I forgot to write something for my favorite blue boy. T^T I’m still disappointed in myself...
> 
> Also, thank you everyone for over 100 kudos on this fic! I never dreamed of that... 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! \\_^.^_/

“A-ah..K-Keith! Mmm— feels so good!” Lance moans throwing his head to the side to expose his neck more to Keith. Lance loves the way Keith’s teeth feels on his skin. Biting, both softly and harshly on his jugular. Making beautiful blue and purple bruises for the world to see.

“Mine. Mine. Mine. My Lance. You’re so sweet.” Keith chants into Lance’s ear, holding him tightly to his body. “I’m going to leave my mark here—“ Keith says as he brutally thrusts forward, into Lance “—and you’re going to scream my name. Let everyone know who you belong to. Right, sweet Lancey Lance?”

Lance screams when Keith continuously thrusts into him. “Y-YES! YES, KEITH!” Lance moans with abandon, proclaiming himself as Keith’s and how Keith is his. Keith moans in agreement and cums deep inside of Lance. Marking him up both inside and out. 

—-

“Are you sure that I wasn’t too rough?” Keith asks Lance as they cuddle up together in their four-poster bed. Keith has just finished up some aftercare for Lance, bandaging up some deeper-made bite marks and giving him a soothing massage.

“Keith, honey. I already told you, if I didn’t like it, I would use our safe word. Tonight, was /your night/! I promise that I’m ok, if not, a little sore.” Lance says with a warm smile on his face. Keith looks into his deep blue eyes for a moment before sighing.

“Alright, if you say so...I just don’t want to hurt you too badly. Even if you like it or even if I like it. I want to care for you too, Lance. You’re the love of my life. So, even when I bite you, I will /always/ ask if you’re okay afterwards because I love and care for you. I want to make sure you’re okay.” Keith finishes with a small smile, flushed face, and tucks a strand of loose hair behind Lance’s left ear. 

“...That is so sweet Keith...I may cry!” Lance’s eyes begin to water and he starts giggling. “I love you, my knight.” 

“I love you too, my prince.”

And they share a deep and loving kiss before falling asleep in each other’s arms.


	10. Quarantined Cuteness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some soft klance because it’s quarantined times and I’m bored. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Keith and Lance have been stuck in quarantine together for over 2 weeks now. They have been dating for a few months, overall, and have seemed to reach a stand-still in things to do while in quarantine. It’s about midday and they’ve just been lazying around in their bedroom. Lance puts his tablet down on the bedside table. He looks over, to his left, and looks at Keith. Keith is sitting up, shirtless and back against the headboard, watching a re-run of some late 90’s sitcom on his tablet. 

“Hey, Keith.” Lance says.   
“Yes, Lance?” Keith asks and glances over at Lance.  
“I’m bored.”

Keith sets his tablet down on his side of the bed. He looks at Lance, who’s wearing nothing but boxers and a loose light-blue shirt. Lance is also glancing up at him with shining blue eyes.

/God, what did I ever do to deserve you?/ Keith thinks. 

“Well, what do you want to do?” 

A beat of silence passes between the two boyfriends.

“..Wanna have sex?” Lance asks slightly bashful. A nice, red flush appears on his caramel skin. 

A wolfish smile crosses over Keith’s face. “Sounds good to me.” Keith hears a squeak-like noise come from Lance. He reaches over and softly kisses Lance. On the forehead, nose, cheeks, and then his mouth. Moving to hover over Lance, Keith can admire his lovely boyfriend for all he’s worth. 

Lance brings his hands up to Keith’s face. He brushes his bangs out of the way. “I love you, Keith. So much.”

It’s Keith’s turn to blush. “I-I love you too, Lance.”

Lance giggles and kisses Keith again, full of passion. 

Let’s just say that, they kept themselves entertained for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and home! 
> 
> And wash your hands!!! ^.^


End file.
